The Lost Game
by shyasian
Summary: After losing a punishment game from Lamdadelta, Bernkastel ran away only to find a lost memory of hers, back when she was Miko. A lost game that has been going on for some time and Bernkastel stumbled upon it, what should Bernkastel do?


Bernkastel flew through Kakera after Kakera, trying to get away from a certain blonde hair witch. She had stupidly went with her punishment game and elegantly lost, which resulted in her playing with a ball of yarn in front of Lamdadelta. As if she was going to do that, so instead, she ran away, shamefully so. So now, she is floating around the dimension of many worlds.

You can hear so many emotions here, happy, sadness, joy, madness, an endless amount of them. Bernkastel doesn't mind, however, it didn't really calm her state of mind. After a while, she stopped to rest, thinking she got far away from the blonde monster.

Turning her head, Bernkastel saw a certain Kakera that her master used to play in. It was an odd world, the people that were used for pawns were called countries, and the black side had a bunch of oddly shaped monsters.

Going a little closer, the memories of this world came to her and she remembered how she played just a small part in this game. It was back when she was still a little miko and she had absorbed how her master played.

For entertainment, she decided to watch this game for a while, be a spectator.

Inside, she wasn't expecting to find an auburn haired boy shouting at something. It was pouring, and she could see the boy was soaked in blood, had she skipped to the end of the first game? The boy was shouting, though she couldn't understand half of what he was saying thanks to the thunder.

"…back," she heard him say. "Bring us back…BRING US BACK TO WHERE IT ALL STARTED!"

Then everything went white.

* * *

The next thing Bernkastel knew, she was in an elegant room and low and behold, in front of her was the person she wanted to run from the most, Lamdadelta.

"Bern! It's not nice to run away from people!" she said. Bern just rolled her emotionless eyes, "How come you knew I was here?"

"Well because I can find Bern anywhere~ neither kakera nor sea can keep us apart!" Lamdadelta yelled, putting her hands around her shoulders.

Bernkastel just stared right on ahead, not really buying what she said. Lamdadelta noticed this and pouted, "Oh come one Bern! I knew you were here because I didn't finish this game!" she pouted.

Bernkastel stared at Lamdadelta with a disbelieving look, Lamdadelta didn't finish this game? "What do you mean you didn't finish this game?"

Lamdadelta just looked down at the floor flustered, "No reason," she mumbled.

"That is not possible. If I remembered correctly, I was still miko back then…I thought you guys did finish?"

"Well…that was before Aurora left and went to that game where she left you," Lamdadelta replied. Bernkastel flinched, not wanted to be reminded of that time, where Aurora dumped a certain game on her and then she had to gruesomely fight on her own, to find her own miracle. Even though it did earn her the tile 'Witch of Miracles', she still had to go through the whole nightmare called "Hinamizawa". Part of that nightmare now stood in front of her, how that nightmare fell in love with her, she had no idea.

"So…why did she leave this game?" Bernkastel asked, getting out of her gruesome thoughts.

"Well…the game kind of ended in a stalemate and um…Aurora just gave up," Lamdadelta said.

"Not possible. There is only one winner in each game, until you defeat the King at least," Bernkastel said.

"Yes. But…this game is a stalemate, however, we just unconsciously moved the pieces, and so this game has been going on for quite some time."

Bernkastel just looked at Lamdadelta with a surprise look, this game hadn't ended and Aurora just abandoned it? How…interesting.

"So…Aurora doesn't want to finish this game?" Bernkastel asked.

"Yes. I don't think Aurora will be coming back soon," Lamdadelta said. Bernkastel held her head in thought. What should she do? This poor game had been abandoned for some time and she wants to know why her Master, no, Aurora abandoned this game. With a smirk, she directed her gaze to Lamdadelta who looked at her with a smirk.

"If she won't play, then I will play in her place. I am guessing she is Game Master?" Bernkastel asked. Lamdadelta nodded, "She gave that book to the main piece, Italy, that book helps him go back in time."

Now, Bernkastel smirked, she will now take over being the game master once more. Being Game Master while she was playing with Beatrice has been very enjoyable. She will once again take that role and she will elegantly fulfill it.

* * *

Poor Italy made a mistake once more. How long has this been going on? Why must he suffer like this? Does somebody hate him so much that this was his punishment? Why?

Italy sighed and located the huge clock once more, the one in which he uses every time he made a mistake. This time, he will try and get everybody out.

Once more, he went back in time, once more he failed; once more he was broken in half.

'I want a miracle to happen but what are the odds? I will certainly keep repeating this time over and over. If that is so, I will spend my happy times with my friends as best as possible, I will conceal my emotions, I will forget everything. Whoever is doing this…whatever is doing this, please, just save me already and stop this foolish nonsense…'

Bernkastel and Lamdadelta played on, each time; Bernkastel kept beating Lamdadelta, while Lamdadelta foolishly kept fighting. However we all know this is for fun and games, there will be no happy ending and Italy's miracle will not occur, forever.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry if their is any inaccuracy here, I have yet to read Umineko and so am just going on what wiki tells me, reading a bunch of theory's, and the anime. Also if the characters seem a bit OOC, I apologize but this is how it kind of went in my mind. **

**I thought of this one when I was watching Hetaoni and there was that one episode with Prussia hearing the voices, one that said "Ha, Ha, Ha, Congratulations!" and since I just finished watching Umineko at that time, I just thought of that one episode were Beatrice went "CONGRATULATIONS!"  
**

**That just made me think if all the Hetaoni universe were just one big game or something. If that were the case...poor Italy, subjected to the torment of witches.  
**


End file.
